Expendable You
by Lissa against Gravity
Summary: Bonnie was tired of the Originals but when a new enemy arrives, she is forced to work with the Klaus. Questions arise whether she is actually working with Klaus or working on her own agenda. However she questions her own judgement after getting to know Kol. But both Bonnie and Kol know how expendable they are to each other and to others. Set after S3 finale, Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_I sort of forgot what happened in the season three finale, so if some of the info is wrong, my apologies. Kol and Bonnie would be the main couple in this story as I think Bonnie is one of the way more interesting character in the show. Also, there may be some Damon and Bonnie moments as I've been cheering for them since season one but obviously the writers aren't going to fulfil my dreams. So I figured Bonnie and Kol have more of a chance and plus I think they look good together. Sorry for any mistakes, I've did my best editing. Anyways, enjoy and review! _

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bonnie walked into the boarding house with heavy tired steps, capturing Damon's attention from where he stood with his glass of bourbon in hand.

"Just where were you? We've been calling you for the last half hour," Damon said harshly. Bonnie dismissed the bitterness in his tone with an eye roll and she sauntered pass him, roughly hitting shoulders in the process.

"I was busy," Bonnie answered. Of course she didn't want to say she was out trying to keep Klaus alive by transferring him into Tyler's body for the time being. If Damon and Stefan were to find out she saved Klaus, she would guarantee that her death would be for certain. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the storage unit."

Damon flicked his glass carelessly. "Plans changed." Bonnie stood in the middle of the Salvatore library, her back towards Damon, and dumped her bag onto the wooden table. "Aren't you a bit curious about why I called you twelve times before giving up?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure you're going to tell me any way."

"You sure sound uncaring…"

"Well sue me, I'm tired," Bonnie snapped, interruptedly.

"For someone who's friend just drowned and is now lying dead in my brother's bed as the rest of us wait for her to wake up as a baby vamp."

Bonnie whipped around as she faced a sorrow looking Damon. She didn't need to ask him if he was joking when his face told her everything. "You're talking about Elena? What the hell happened?"

"Matt was taking her out of town for extra precaution, Rebecca came and drove the truck off Wickery Bridge, and good ol' selfless Elena insisted Stefan save Matt, which I don't know why he listened."

Bonnie stood stunned, but her sense came back to her as the wheels in her head started spinning. The anger inside her was building up and she couldn't understand why Damon was acting as calm as he was. It didn't take long for her before her energy returned to her and her legs automatically made its way to the front of the boarding house.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon called after.

"Just worry about Elena," Bonnie shouted back.

"Don't you think Elena would want to see you when she wakes up?" Damon asked.

Opening the front of the door, Bonnie paused as she turned back to look at Damon one last time. "I'm sure you would take good care of her." Damon gave a slight nod. "Don't let her do anything else that's stupid."

"This is Elena we are talking about," Damon stated.

Bonnie smiled slightly, taking in the enjoyment of the small moment she was having with Damon. "I'll let you know if I need your help." And with that Bonnie disappeared behind the closed door, leaving behind a very confused Damon.

It didn't take long for Bonnie and her small car to be parked in front of a newly built mansion so big, it rivalled the Salvatore's boarding house. Slamming the driver's seat door loudly, surely announcing her arrival to the occupants inside the mansion, Bonnie stalked her way to the front of the door. Using the remaining magic she had left inside her, Bonnie blasted the front door open alarming the two people inside.

"That's my front door you just broke, sweetheart," Klaus said sternly, a frown apparent on his face.

"Shut up! Don't talk like that to me with Tyler's voice and face!" Bonnie said in disgust.

"But Bonnie, I have you to thank for that," Klaus smirked.

"So it was you that saved my brother?" A fairly confused looking Kol said from his seat on the black leather couch. "Imagine my surprise when I saw the Lockwood boy come in here and began commanding me around."

"Well you didn't hesitate to almost kill me," Klaus stated.

"Do you really blame me?"

Bonnie almost couldn't believe it. Here was Klaus and his brother Kol, who she has yet to formally meet, arguing with each other as if she wasn't even standing in their house burning with anger.

"Where's your psycho of a sister!" Bonnie yelled, interrupting Kol and Klaus' bickering.

The two finally paid attention to Bonnie after the mentioning of Rebecca. "Why would you want to know?" Kol asked defensively.

"That bitch killed Elena," Bonnie said, telling it how it is.

Finally, Klaus became serious. He got off his seat from where he sat on the armrest of the sofa and stood a few feet in front of Bonnie. "What do you mean she killed Elena?" He asked, suddenly worrying about his blood source for his hybrids.

"Exactly how it means!" Bonnie seethed through her teeth.

Kol sat unaffected in his seat. "Well is it really bad news? I mean didn't the doppelganger just bring about trouble for everyone?"

"You wouldn't have a heart to know loss if it hit you in the head." Bonnie yelled in anger. She wasn't up to dealing with Klaus' dimwitted younger brother.

"Well would you honestly say I was lying if I called the doppelganger a nuisance?" Kol countered back.

Sure there were times Bonnie felt that Elena was a nuisance with her always needing protection because she was always in the line of trouble, but to say she should be relieved because Elena is no longer human was wrong. The last thing she wanted Elena to become was what she and Elena feared of becoming. She wanted Elena to live a human life and die as a human.

"Kol!" Klaus shouted, shutting his brother before he could say something else that would anger Bonnie, which might not end up too well for him given the state Bonnie was in. A levelheaded witch was someone to be cautious of, but a witch who wasn't thinking clearly and acting only on anger was someone to be feared immensely. Not even Bonnie herself knew what she would be capable of.

"You better tell me where that bitch of a sister of yours is so I could wrap my hands around her neck myself!" Bonnie exploded. Klaus and Kol frowned, not liking the threat Bonnie was making on Rebecca's life.

"You touch her and you know we won't hesitate to kill you," Klaus warned. "As much as I am grateful for you saving me, I won't think twice about breaking your neck even if I have to do it in your friend's body."

Unshaken by Klaus' threats, Bonnie bravely lifted her chin higher as if she was looking down at Klaus. "I'm not afraid of death, my purpose was to keep my friends safe. But there seems to be no point in that now," Bonnie said, however her voice was betraying her as it sounded broken. It was as if it finally hit her as Bonnie felt tired and weak. All she wanted to do now was cry. "Caroline's a vampire. My mother's a vampire. Elena is going to become a vampire. Tyler's gone cause you're _here_," Bonnie said spitefully, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't even know where the heck Matt is and how's he doing.

Kol looked on at Bonnie as he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry in the inside for the witch. But being alive for so long, Kol knew how to keep his cold appearance. Kol turned his head towards Klaus, waiting for his brother's response.

"I saved you," Bonnie seethed disgustingly, her eyes shooting daggers at Klaus. At that moment, she didn't even know how menacing she looked in the eyes of the Originals. "And you repay me by letting your sister kill my friend."

"I didn't know she was going to kill Elena," Klaus said, stepping forward towards Bonnie who in turn stepped back. "And I do apologize for that."

"You think I came here for an apology?" Bonnie asked. "You saying sorry isn't going to make Elena human again."

Finally, Kol stood up from his seat and took a stand beside Klaus. "Then why exactly did you come here?"

"I came here to put Rebecca back into her coffin."

"Don't even think about it, witch," Kol said.

"I also came here to get Tyler back," Bonnie stated.

Klaus looked on impressed. "Do you have enough energy to even perform another spell with that type of magnitude? You'd kill your friend before you'd succeed in taking his body back."

"I'll bring Tyler back, maybe not tonight, but you can count on it," Bonnie said, retreating from the Originals and making her way out. "If you hurt Tyler's body in anyway, I will make sure you don't ever see your real body again."

Bonnie stormed out, making sure as she left that the front door broke off its hinges completely. Kol let out a laugh while Klaus did the best as he could to contain his anger.

"Holy shit," Bonnie mumbled to herself, as she made her way back to the car. She had no idea what possessed her to come all the way here but she only left more annoyed and angry than before.

Getting into the car, Bonnie drove. On the road near the woods Bonnie saw something that made her knuckles turn white as she gripped the steering wheel. She immediately pulled over, storming out of her car once again.

The blonde Bonnie was eyeing in the woods looked up aware of her company.

"Why, what do we have here?" Rebecca called out as she saw the approaching Bonnie.

"You deserve to die," Bonnie stated, throwing her right arm out. With the little power she had left, she slammed Rebecca hard against a tree.

"For what? Killing the doppelganger?" Rebecca smirked, obviously unaffected by Bonnie's magic trick. "My brother is dead, I had to take something from your happy group of friends too." Rebecca broke free of Bonnie's hold on her, taking note of Bonnie's weak state, before slamming Bonnie onto the cold, dirt ground and strangling her neck with one hand.

Chocking, Bonnie struggled under Rebecca's hold on her. "I saved Klaus!" Bonnie spat out angrily. She pushed Rebecca off with her magic, sending her quite a far distance before Rebecca made contact with a large rock, breaking the rock into half. The stunt she pulled, suddenly had Bonnie feeling weak. If she hadn't spent the majority of her powers early this evening, she would have been able to do some serious damage to Rebecca instead of just throwing her around like a rag doll.

"I saved your brother, who I've been desperately wanting to kill since he's stepped foot in Mystic Falls, and _you_ killed my friend in return."

With heavy knees, Bonnie collapsed onto the ground, releasing a shocked Rebecca from her hold.

"Klaus is alive? Hey witch, you said my brother was alive? You better not be joking with me right now."

In a swaying motion, Bonnie's peripheral vision started to blur. She could hear Rebecca demanding where Klaus was before the rest of her body gave out under her and she fell onto the ground with a thud, her mind slowly drifting into black.

"Oh great, didn't even answer me," Rebecca huffed. Taking one last look at Bonnie, she made her way back to the mansion her brother built for her and the rest of their family.

"About time your home," Kol said, not looking up at Rebecca who just entered through the wide opening where the front door used to be. "It's already two in the morning."

"Ah, Rebecca, you've caused some trouble for me tonight," Klaus said, climbing down the wooden staircase. Rebecca looked up confused, wondering why Tyler Lockwood was in their house when it clicked in her mind.

"That witch sure is clever. I'm assuming she did something with the front door as well."

"She did," Kol smirked, still enjoying how a broken front door could anger Klaus so much.

"Well she won't be causing much trouble for us anymore tonight," Rebecca said, climbing up the stairs.

"And how would you know?" Klaus asked, eyeing Rebecca suspiciously as she passed him.

"I know for a fact she's lying unconscious to the world in the middle of the woods next to Falls Road," Kol looked at Rebecca curiously. Did Rebecca actually want them to go find the witch? "Well I'm off to bed," Rebecca yawned. Kol and Klaus stared at each other after Rebecca disappeared into her room.

"Well aren't you going to get her?" Kol asked.

"No Kol, you're going to get her," Klaus stated, smirking at his younger brother.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I told you to. I'm still getting used to this body, I'm not sure I'll be able to carry the witch without dropping her."

"What makes you think I won't drag her across the woods?" Kol asked, defiantly. With a stern look from Klaus, Kol let out a huff, making a show as he got out of the couch. "I'll be back," He said tiredly.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_**_ Not much interaction between Kol and Bonnie just yet. I want to make their relationship take time and not rush things. Please read and review! _

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Treading slowly across the cold night, not that he felt anything; Kol became aware of the surrounding trees and night animals.

"If you can hear me Bennet witch, please answer my calls," Kol yelled, bushing a tree branch out of his face. "I want to hurry home now," Kol whined.

For the last forty something minutes, Kol had his super hearing on maximum, hoping to hear signs of breathing or rustling from Bonnie. However the woods sounded strangely quiet. He even feared that Bonnie may be lying somewhere with the rocks and dirt as her deathbed.

Kol cursed at Rebecca from under his breath. She wouldn't send him all the way here in the night just to collect the enemy's witch dead body, would she? If she wanted to be cruel, she would have told the annoying Salvatore brothers the witch's whereabouts and have them collect her. But then he wondered, would the Salvatores even care that their witch might be dead when a dead Elena was also in the equation?

He chuckled silently to himself. He found it so amusing that somebody like Bonnie who had claimed her existence in life was to protect her friends and her town wouldn't be missed so much after everything she has done for them. At least if he died, he knew Rebecca, Elijah and even Klaus would miss him even if they don't show it. And he wouldn't even be technically dead, just immobile.

His ears finally perked up, hearing a slow and soft heartbeat. Just what he wanted to hear! Speeding off to the left, Kol hurried to where Bonnie laid.

Bending down, Kol examined the witch. She didn't look too hurt, more exhausted than anything else. Kol sighed once before picking up Bonnie and securing her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, getting ready to piggyback her to somewhere warm. Which was where she needed to be, her skin was almost like ice as their exposed skin made contact. Her cheek against his neck made him shiver. He never touched any human, or at least alive, before who was cold as Bonnie was at the moment. For once, thinking about somebody else's welfare, Kol sped off to the direction of the Salvatore Boardinghouse.

Hearing the continuous knocking of the front door, Damon finally made an effort to answer it. He was going to gnaw off the person's head for making such a loud ruckus at this time at night after the events that unfolded hours earlier.

Damon swung the door wide open and became awake after seeing just who greeted him on the other side of the door. "About time Salvatore, thought you might want your witch back. Or is she not useful to you guys anymore?" Kol asked, smudged as he smirked at the surprise look on Damon's face that appeared for a second.

Damon rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Kol. Instead, he just reached out his arms and brought Bonnie's small frame into his arms.

"Might want to keep her warm, she's been lying in the woods for some time now."

"How the hell did you even know where she was?" Damon hissed. He didn't want to tell the Original that he was actually worried about Bonnie's sake and have been calling her cellphone repeatedly before assuming Bonnie was ignoring his calls for a reason.

Kol shrugged his shoulders. "Rebecca gave me the heads up. Why? I wouldn't know," Kol answered. "Though I assume Rebecca might be the reason why the witch was passed out cold in the woods."

"Figures," Damon said, rolling his eyes.

"Well I believe you owe me a 'thank you'," Kol said, smirking wide. He could tell Damon felt uncomfortable.

"I owe you nothing!" Damon spat, slamming the door on Kol.

Chuckling, Kol walked down the steps of the mansion while shaking his head. "Ungrateful bastard," He mumbled, kicking dirt.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPP

Gently settling Bonnie down onto his bed, Damon gave one look at her while contemplating whether or not to give her some of his blood. The last thing he wanted was for her to die on him in the middle of the night. But he also didn't want something happening to Bonnie with his blood in her system. He and Stefan didn't need to handle two girls transitioning into vampires in the same day. Giving his head a shake, Damon wondered if Elena has already woken up. Stefan had brought her back to her house a couple hours ago thinking that she might want to wake up in a soothing environment as the Salvatore mansion might be intimidating for her.

Stroking her hair once, Damon whispered to Bonnie. "Always fighting alone huh witch?" He turned his back to Bonnie before making his way to Stefan's room.

Morning came late for Bonnie when she opened her eyes and found herself in unfamiliar setting. Gripping her head when she felt a massive headache coming on, she through her legs over the large bed. "Why am I here?" Bonnie moaned.

"'Cause you were reckless last night, that's why?" Damon answered, rolling his eyes unimpressed.

Bonnie frowned at the sight of Damon. He didn't sound like he was too happy to see her today even though she thought they left of somewhat good terms last night.

"What the hell possessed you to go after Rebecca last night?" Damon asked angrily.

Bonnie bit her lip. Oh, now she remembered what happened last night. "I don't know, but I knew I couldn't just sit around and do nothing," Bonnie answered, her anger showing too. She gripped the wooden railings from where she stood at the top of the stairs. "I was mad and I wanted to do some damage to her."

Damon scuffed. "Obviously that failed." Bonnie frowned but didn't say anything. "Well you might not want to kill her so fast. She's the reason why you're here and not alone somewhere freezing in the woods."

Bonnie's frowned disappeared and her face was replaced with a confused and astonished look. "And why would she do that?"

Damon shrug his shoulders, walking pass Bonnie on the stairs. "Like I would know. Might want to ask the one who delivered you to me."

Bonnie sighed. She didn't really care about Rebecca's reasoning in saving her. She didn't really care. She didn't need to feel like she owed Rebecca anything. And she truly didn't. Not after what she's done for Klaus.

Rubbing her temples again. "Where's Elena?" She asked, hesitantly.

"At her house with Stefan and Jeremy. She woke up at around five in the morning."

"How's she doing?" Bonnie asked. Her heart felt like it dropped to the ground.

"Alright I guess," Damon said as he started to walk away from Bonnie. "She has Stefan."

Bonnie nodded. "Well I'm going to drop by. You can join me if you want."

Damon shook his head. "She'll see me when she wants to." He pauses. "You might want to take it easy, you've been out in the cold for some time last night," He then disappeared into his room.

Bonnie stared at the closed door. Was it her imagination or did Damon's back look sad? Sighing, Bonnie made her way out of the Boardinghouse. She needed to get home and shower. The inside of her body felt hot and she feel a cold coming on. Plus she felt dirty with all the dirt under her nails and mud plastered all over her clothes and exposed skin.

She was almost out the front door when her chest fell. "Crap," she mumbled to herself. "Hey Damon!" Bonnie called out loud enough for him to hear from the second floor of the mansion. "I need a ride home!"

After taking a shower and getting dressed into fresh smelling clothes, Bonnie was about to make her way to Elena's to see how she was doing and to make her day light ring, something Bonnie never wanted to make for her. Caroline had called her minutes ago and said that she was already there.

"Why hello there, Bonnie," Klaus said, smiling at her when she opened the door. "Hope I didn't surprise you too much," Klaus smirked. He could hear Bonnie's quickened heart beat.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked, regaining herself as she gave Klaus a cold stare.

"Well I was just checking in to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine, now if you would excuse me," Bonnie said, walking pass Klaus as their bodies touched slightly sending a cold tingle down Bonnie's body.

"Not going to thank me?"

"For what? I doubt it was you who brought be to Damon last night," Bonnie stated.

"True, but I was the one who sent Kol out," Klaus said.

Kol saved her? Now that just sounded too weird and highly unlikely.

"Well you shouldn't have," Bonnie said coldly. She made her way down the driveway and realized that her car wasn't there. She cursed, running hand through her thick locks of brown hair.

Klaus smirked, walking up to stand beside Bonnie. Dangling his keys in front of Bonnie, he nodded his head to his car. "Need a ride? I'll drop you off," Klaus said.

"I'd rather walk."

"I insist."

"Why would you want to do that?"

Smiling evilly. "I'm sure I'm heading the same way you are and I want to show off my new body," Klaus answered. "I'm sure Caroline would want to see me."

Getting into the car with Klaus, Bonnie glared threateningly at him. "I didn't put you in Tyler's body so you can manipulate Caroline. I'm warning you, stay away from her." She was going to walk but if Klaus was going to Elena's house, she didn't want him to get there ahead of her. Who knows what might he do. At least for now, she can keep an eye on him.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie," Klaus sang. "Your threats mean nothing to me. And you should know by now, I don't stop until I get what I want and I get what I want at any means."

Bonnie shivered in her skin but stood her ground. "Don't think Caroline is easy."

"Trust me, darling. Caroline is exactly the opposite of easy," Klaus said.

The ride to the Gilbert's house was quiet, neither Klaus nor Bonnie bothered to have a decent conversation. Luckily, they arrived at the Gilberts in no time.

Bonnie felt anxious as she made her way into Elena and Jeremy's house with Klaus following behind her. Was she a traitor to her friends by allowing Klaus in? But what was she going to do? It wasn't like Klaus was going to leave if she asked him politely. But Klaus wasn't stupid, he isn't going to go right out and tell everybody he's actually him in Tyler's body.

"Calm down dear, I can hear your heartbeat thundering against your chest," Klaus whispered into Bonnie's ear, his breath against her skin. "No need to be nervous, I'm just a 'friend' checking up on another friend," he winked before pushing passed her and straight into the house.

"Bonnie!" Elena said, jumping up from the sofa she was seated in. The drapes of the living room were shut tightly, preventing any sunlight from getting in. Caroline and Stefan were also in the living room seated on the other sofa.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked, enveloping Elena into a tight hug.

"Exactly how Damon and Stefan explained," Elena said. "My throat is dry and my emotions are heightened. "I honesty don't know how I feel right now. I'm too confused."

"You'll get used to it," Caroline said, getting up from her seat and placing a soft hand on Elena's shoulder. "I got through it and we all know you're stronger than me."

"That's not quite true," Klaus said, making his presence known.

"Tyler, I didn't think you'd be here," Elena said. "But thanks." Bonnie tensed as she saw the soft and grateful look Elena gave to Klaus.

"I was going to check up on you later, Tyler," Caroline said, moving closer to Klaus. "I'm glad to see you're looking fine and still 'here'."

"Why are you still here?" Stefan asked, standing up and taking a protective stance in front of the girls. "I'm glad to see you alive, but Klaus is dead. Wouldn't that mean you should be too?"

"Stefan!" Caroline cried out. "We all should be dead, Klaus' blood is what made us too," She stated.

"Well you can all thank Bonnie for being alive," Klaus said, turning to smile at Bonnie who watched him curiously from Elena's side.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, looking over at Bonnie.

"She saved me."

"What the hell! Why would you tell them that?" Bonnie yelled, confusing the others as they didn't know what either Bonnie or 'Tyler' was talking about. "What are you doing?"

"What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Let's me make this very clear," Klaus started to say. "I'm not Tyler, but Klaus. Please get accustomed to my new 'look' for the time being."

Every head turned towards Bonnie and the look on their faces told her everything.


End file.
